


39. Don't Cry

by essiee, Guardian_Rose



Series: 100 Ways To Say I Love You [39]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alec is rescued by Magnus, And Izzy, Angst, Established Relationship, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, and jace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 09:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11460933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essiee/pseuds/essiee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rose/pseuds/Guardian_Rose
Summary: It took all of his conscious energy and will to keep his eyes open, to not let himself drift off into sleep because if he did, the chances of him waking up were beyond slim. Magnus would be there soon. He would. Jace would be able to track him using their bond now that Alec had been thrown back onto land.





	39. Don't Cry

Alec tried not to breathe too deeply. It hurt his broken ribs to breathe shallowly let alone deeply and he was fighting the waves of panic that were washing over him every few seconds. It took all of his conscious energy and will to keep his eyes open, to not let himself drift off into sleep because if he did, the chances of him waking up were beyond slim. Magnus would be there soon. He would. Jace would be able to track him using their bond now that Alec had been thrown back onto land. 

 

He could remember little about what had transpired to lead him to be captured by...whoever they had been, the details were fuzzy. Except for the pain. He remembered that very clearly. Being held up by chains with his toes barely brushing the floor, the freezing water poured over him every time he so much as closed his eyes. He had a list of everything that would need healing in his head, neatly ordered. Something to concentrate on even if it was agony.

 

Broken fingers. Broken ribs, at least three. Likely a concussion. Cuts on his face and arms. Lashings on his back. Broken ankles. Hypothermia was also quite likely. He couldn’t feel his feet.

 

They’d wanted information. About the Institute. About the Clave. About Magnus. Alec had refused to speak. He’d clenched his teeth and tried not to scream. He didn’t know how long it had been. He hadn’t even been able to see out a window where he had been kept. It was day now though. Early morning. He wasn’t sure where he was, they’d thrown him overboard while he’d been unconscious so he’d woken up as he hit the water in complete terror. He’d managed to pull his limbs into the right position so he could just float to the nearby shore which was where he was washed up now.

 

Magnus would be there soon. Izzy and Jace too. Maybe Clary. Maybe Simon, turns out the vampire wasn’t that bad and anyone who said a word against Simon other than his friends would have to deal with Raphael. Maybe they’d asked Luke to help, he liked Luke. He was nice and reasonable. Practical. He could have the pack looking for him, Maia. No. That was too much. His siblings and Magnus would be looking for him but no one else. That was too much to ask. He didn’t mean that much to them. 

 

“Alexander? Alec! Alec stay still!” Magnus! That was Magnus’ voice, he sounded like he was hurt. Had he been injured? Alec tried to call out, he couldn’t see him yet, but all he could do was make a whining noise.

 

“Alec, thank the Angel! We’re here, Alec we’re here.” That was Jace, Alec could hear Izzy cry out in relief.

 

Then Magnus was there, calming blue magic sparking around his fingers. It was less controlled than normal. Like he was panicking. 

 

“Alexander, darling, darling, I need you to look at me. That’s it, I’m here, Alexander. Here.” Alec tipped his head back as much as he could without eliciting a fresh stab of agony, Magnus had tears in the corners of his eyes and his voice was shuddering when he spoke but otherwise he looked unharmed. Unharmed but still in pain.  

 

Magnus lifted Alec’s head into his lap and ran one hand through the shadowhunter’s hair, Alec smiled as best he could and closed his eyes. They were here, everything was fine. 

 

“Alec, no!” That was Izzy. “Open your eyes!” 

 

Alec did just to get her to stop shouting. Jace and Izzy were kneeling at either side of him and Jace gently picked up Alec’s hand, shifting the broken bones and Alec inhaled sharply but couldn’t the short cry of pain. Jace instantly stilled.

 

“Magnus, his hands.” Jace said abruptly, he wasn’t trying to sound rude or mean. Alec appreciated that.

 

“I have to deal with his head injury first, Jace, or he’ll bleed out.” Magnus snapped before going back to murmuring reassurances to Alec, Magnus’ magic was so warm and soothing. He hadn’t realised something was wrong with his head.

 

“He’s freezing, we need to warm him up. We need to get him back to your loft as soon as we can move him.” Izzy said with the calm tone of someone who knew that now wasn’t the time for panic.

 

“We can move him when I’m done here and sorted out his ribs and ankles. His left shoulder’s been dislocated and re-inserted too.” Magnus said.

 

“Ma- Mags.” Alec gasped out, his body instinctively trying to curl up into itself as the pain from his ankles being fixed registered. 

 

“What is it, Alexander? What do you need, darling?” Magnus’ voice broke on Alec’s name and the shadowhunter felt a tear drop land on his cheek.

 

Alec desperately wanted to reach up and wipe Magnus’ tears away, like he had when Magnus had told him of his mother. But he couldn’t so he settled for trying to smile at him reassuringly.

 

“Don’t cry, Magnus. Please, I’m safe now. You’re all here. I’m safe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3
> 
> Any and all comments welcome! Especially prompts! <3
> 
> Find me on Twitter @EllieMiff25 <3


End file.
